drama_in_the_ywpfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Threads Of The YWP Site
On the YWP forums, there are over 3000 threads in 20 sub-forums, with Recess generally the most popular, though Games and Silliness and Fan Clubs, Video Games, and Websites are close seconds. Some threads are counting games, in which two groups, typically members of a fandom, battle between ships, characters, or even fandoms. Some threads are advice columns of sorts, most often taking the form "Ask ___" where a NaNo-er answers questions asked by other users. Still others are groups in which like-minded NaNo-ers can gather and talk about their lives, hobbies, or shared ideas. Following is a list of the most popular threads on the YWP site. In Recess Curious People Ask Other Curious People Questions The original was named Curious people ask other curious people questions 'and ''was created by MissNicoleBirdy on October 26, 2016. It is currently the largest thread on the site, with nearly 12,000 posts in the old thread and 12,000 and counting in the new one. It is one of the more controversial threads, but even though some debates had to be removed, it was civil for the most part. The new thread was created when the old one became too large to moderate, and was locked by the moderators. A few hours later, a new one, called '''Curious People Ask Other Very Curious People Questions, ''was opened with a new set of rules that would hopefully ease the moderators' job. After the 2017 Wipe, the thread was recreated by violetskies as '''Curious People Ask Other Curious People Questions ✧･ﾟ*✧･ﾟ.'' How's Your Love Life? (Or Lack Thereof?) A thread originally created by Ripping_Ink and commonly abbreviated to the "Love Life thread", is a place for NaNo-ers to discuss the windfalls, pitfalls, and confusing weirdness of falling in love (or not falling in love, as the case may be). The original description is, ''"Whether it's fictional characters, your best friend, the one you lowkey stalk or you don't care and just enjoy the angst of others, here's where to talk about it! If this is your first post on the thread, you have look up your favorite celebrity/book character and tell us something you didn't know about about 'em. Now go! Be free!" ''It was rebooted after the 2017 Wipe by GiGiBabineaux and currently features a Princess Bride quote. The Mailbox of Unsent Letters Often shortened to Unsent letters, the thread is a way for users to yell at themselves, talk about what's going on in their lives, or even communicate with other NaNo-ers (though this defies the name). Recently, some people posted letters which sparked controversy, so the mods added a warning not to post letters which could be read by their intended non-recipients. Unpopular Opinions Another controversial thread, it is a place for NaNo-ers to express personal opinions that they consider to be unpopular among other people. The rebooted version of the same name currently boasts 2000 posts, and it generated 200 within the first few hours it was created. The original thread warned against debating, and the rebooted version holds a similar but longer message, including the official rules presented by moderators. As of December 2019, the Unpopular Opinions thread has 5000+ posts. When No One's Replying on Threads and You're Bored- Come! Literally the title. A thread created by Dapperpaws (CP) for the purpose of boredom. A general chatting thread, the entry fee being what productive thing you're supposed to be doing. It has lived since the Old Site days. In Games and Silliness Ask Threads These threads have been created by many different users, and some have even called for them to be moved into a separate sub-forum. They usually feature other NaNo-ers asking the creator of the thread varying questions. Some users have even started some from the viewpoint of fictional characters and OCs. The name of the NaNo-er who created the first one has been forgotten and lost to time. Count to Ten Before the Mods Get Here Abbreviated '''CTT, is a counting game in which the goal is to count as high as possible until a moderator bombs the thread with a zero. Each player posts one number, and double-posting is not allowed. The number usually go upward in a consequential manner, though if multiple players are posting at the same time, the line can get mixed up. 1,000 Things Only Blank Understand Just like the ask threads, these games have been created by different NaNo-ers. All of them were originally posted in Recess, until other users complained of the crowdness and the moderators moved them to Games and Silliness. Each thread starts with a base noun mentioned by the thread creator, and players number situations (up to the number mentioned in the title) that people who relate to that noun would understand. Multiple situations in one post are allowed. Versus Threads Usually varying of the Hogwarts Houses degree, these war threads included players counting up or down depending on what team they're on. Double-posting is a no-no, obviously Paste Whatever's On Your Clipboard do I really need to explain this? it's not a physical clipboard, obviously. actually, who ever heard of someone copying a paper or something and then using glue to paste it to a physical clipboard? What's the Avatar Above You Saying? one of my greatest failures. Category:Popular Threads Category:Overview